Gwen's diary
by doc boy
Summary: In the episode 'secrets' Ben stumbles upon Gwen's diary but we get very little information about it. What was really written in that diary? What does Gwen really think about her cousin but is too afraid to say it? Read to find out. Contains potential spoilers. Please R&R... Thank you...


Gwen's diary

I do not own Ben 10

Based on the episode 'secrets' and may contain potential spoilers

The Tennysons where on their way to Mount Rushmore and Ben was bored as heck. After he got tired of looking out the window he turned to Gwen who was using her laptop and said

"Let me play a game"

"I would, but I think this would be a good time for you to learn to entertain yourself"

Ben sighed and continued to look out the window. Suddenly he had a devious idea. He got up from his chair and went to the bathroom and closed the door. While inside, he used the omnitrix to go upgrade. He then opened the door and used upgrade's goo-like substance to slip his way down the hallway towards Gwen and attached himself to her computer and turned it off

"Hey what gives?!" yelled Gwen as she started tapping her computer in an attempt to fix it and was startled to see upgrade appear on it

"Sorry, you are loser, and always will be" the computer said as upgrade reached his face out towards Gwen and back in again.

"Ben! Get out of my computer!"

"What? I'm just entertaining myself" teased Ben as Gwen grabbed him

"Ben this is my private property! And you're getting your cooties all over it!" she snapped as she shook her laptop, as if she were trying to shake Ben's cooties off of it like dust

"What's this? A diary!" said Ben as he grew legs and jumped out of Gwen's hands and started walking around the table, avoiding her grip.

"Dear diary, my cousin Ben is a such a…."

"Doofus! Knock it off!" snapped Gwen

"That's enough Ben. I don't want you to attract any attention"

"What kind of attention could I attract in here?" shrugged Ben as he turned back to human

"Never mind, forget it" said Max and turned his eyes back to the road as the two cousins exchanged looks and shrugged.

Ben was now thinking about what he just read but didn't get a chance to say it out loud. In her diary as well as in real life, Gwen referred to him as a doofus. But in her diary she didn't say 'knock it off', she said 'but he's my doofus and I love him very much. Even though he can be very annoying sometimes, he can still be very caring and his goofiness always makes me laugh. I know you're not supposed to fall in love with your cousin but I have. I want to be with him more than anything but I'm afraid to tell him. I sometimes wish he would do something to make me happy, like prepare dinner and say he loves me in return. But that's not gonna happen because it's not his style and he can never know; and that hurts me very much. I know that you out of all people would understand…'

Ben was very touched by this. He knew that deep down he cared for Gwen and he loved her as a cousin but he wasn't sure if he loved her in a romantic way. And for the next few days, both kids were very quiet thinking about this and didn't bicker much to Max's surprise. He asked if everything was alright and they said they were just a little tired and that's why they were so quite. It wasn't until the showdown with Vilgax at Mount Rushmore that Ben realized that he truly loved Gwen in a romantic way. He decided to tell her how he felt by preparing a meal just like she wanted.

It was a Sunday afternoon and Ben just left the local bakery with a medium sized box in his hands. He decided tonight will be the evening he'll tell Gwen how he felt. He bought a cake with custom writing on it that says 'I love you too Gwen' with a smiley icon and a heart next to it. As for the food, he knew Gwen likes hotdogs and white rise so he decided to cook some. After leaving the bakery he went to the store to get the rise and dogs. Normally he doesn't cook but Grandpa Max said he'll be meeting with a friend that evening and the kids will be left alone, so Ben volunteered to make dinner. Little did he know that it was a cover for Ben's true plans…

Later that evening…

"Mmm… it smells good in here. What are you cooking?" Asked Gwen as she walked into the RV

"White rice and hot dogs" said Ben

"Ooh… my favorite…" said Gwen

"Yeah…" said Ben as he took the rice pot off the gas burner. And the hot dogs out of the microwave and served them on the table

"Oh… it looks good" said Gwen as the two kids sat down to eat

"It looks delicious" said Ben as they began to serve themselves

"What made you decide to make this?" asked Gwen as Ben started to blush

"You know… just for the heck of it. Have normal food for a change…" Ben answered evasively. He didn't want to tell her the truth just yet. He wanted to surprise her.

"Yeah, as much as I love grandpa he doesn't cook very well" said Gwen as Ben chuckled

"Yeah, I guess he has to work on that" he said as he unenticingly put his hand on Gwen's which made her shudder and they both drew their hands back blushing hard

"Sorry…" said Ben

"That's okay…" replied his embarrassed cousin

Once they were finished eating Gwen said

"Oh I'm stuffed… I can't eat another bite"

"That's too bad, we also have desert" said Ben

"We do? You didn't tell me that"

"That's because I wanted to surprise you" said Ben as he took the cake out of the fridge and put the carton box on the table

"Surprise me with what?" asked Gwen, a little confused

"with this" said Ben as he opened the box to reveal a chocolate cake with marzipan icing and decorations shaped like yellow roses and a reddish writing that said 'I love you to Gwen=)' with a heart drawn next to it.

Gwen was shocked and her mouth fell wide open. She started at Ben who smiled at her nodding slightly. She then looked at the cake again and threw herself into Ben's shoulders

"You're the best Ben. I love you… I love you so much…"

"I love you too Gwen… I love you too" said Ben as they separated from the hug and looked each other in the eyes as their faces inched closer and closer to each other, until their lips met into a blissful and wonderful contact. As they deepened into the kiss Ben put his arms around Gwen's neck as she put her arms around his and their kiss turned into a small make out session. When the need for air has become unbearable, they separated from the kiss but remained in a hug.

After a few minutes of silence Ben said

"Gweny?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you… I love you so much…"

"I love you too Benny… I love you too…" said the ten year old girl as the kids kissed again and continued the hug never wanting to let go, knowing their relationship would evolve and flourish for many years to come… they knew they were meant for each other and knew they will be together forever and would someday get married and raise a family… and they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…

PS: I had some misgivings about writing this because I was afraid I lost the spark for writing bwen. I'd appreciate it if you give your input on this in your reviews. Thank you…


End file.
